Dealing
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Short story of how Rude and Kandi got together after the events of Nibelhiem.  Ties in with Operation: Assassination and all past fics between myself and dantesdarkqueen...who is AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So...hi. Yeah. Long time no write, huh? I'm trying to get back into Operation: Assassination and all the others, but this just hit me. Maybe a practice run for getting back into everything. But, I miss my Turks. This goes with everything dantesdarkqueen and I have tied together. It's basically how Rude and Kandi end up together after Zack and Sephiroth were declared KIA in Nibelhiem._**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...even after all this time._**

* * *

She stared blankly at the screen, wondering just exactly what she was supposed to be doing. Well, not as far as her job was concerned. She knew what to do there. She could do that in her sleep; which was probably a good thing considering she was having periods of time where she would simply blank out, not remembering pieces of her day but replaying old memories, painful memories. But all her work would end up finished and her _new _boss would never have reason to gripe at her.

Kandi took a deep breath, blinking back tears that threatened to spill out the corners of her eyes. What was she supposed to do with her life now? Zack had been gone for nearly five months and she'd only been sober for about one. Reno's boss and partner found them both wasted off their asses and forced them to clean up; forced them to move on from the pain of losing Sephiroth and Zack in Nibelheim. Something inside her refused, held steadfast to the place where she was, fearing that if she moved on, took one step forward to healing, she'd be that much farther away from Zack. Somehow, in her twisted, pain-filled mind, the hurt, the pain was worth it, knowing that right now, she was closer to Zack than she would ever be again.

Because he wasn't coming back. Ever.

Kandi's attention was drawn away from her thoughts when her anti-virus software alerted her to yet another virus on the ShinRa network. This entire system was a fucking joke. She hadn't seen this many virus since Reno picked up that chick at Wall Market. Checking the system configuration, she nearly choked, seeing that the entirety of ShinRa was susceptible to hackers, even the kinds that just accidently snuck in.

"This is ridiculous!" she shrieked, turning her eyes toward her boss. "Barry, what the hell kind of security system you got on this place?"

Barry glanced up at her from his screen. "Basic stuff," he offered half-heartedly with a shrug. "I mean, it's just a bunch of 'puters."

"Dude, this is ShinRa we're talking about," she said, frantically typing away. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't been canned yet. Shit, I'm finding tons of times we've been hacked into here! There are holes all over the place. This is not good."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he asked. "I mean, as long as Scarlet can play spider solitaire and Palmer's browser doesn't lock up when he's checking the latest at Lard Weekly, no one gives a shit."

"Obviously," she grumbled, hitting the Turks section of the network first and patching everything up there. That would not be good if the Turks were hacked.

While her own anti-virus software was running, she put up an impregnable firewall and started working on the other departments, fixing everything she could as quickly as she could. It...actually felt good, working again, doing something she knew she was good at. It was distracting at least and maybe that was a good thing.

With the one terminal busy exterminating everything in the system, she turned to the other, deciding to find out what her boss was actually up to on his side of the IT room. Accessing the remote assistance feature, she growled with anger, seeing the birth of all the viruses. Barry, the Head of IT, her _boss_, was accessing illegal porn sites, infecting everything, since he was on the main server.

"Barry!" she shrieked, standing up and slamming her fists on her desk. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Barry looked up at her and blinked. "Don't take that tone with me!" he snapped. "This is your first day. I could boot you out faster than I can boot up this computer."

"Don't give me that shit," she hissed, storming over to him. He quickly tried shutting down all of his windows, but it was too late. She'd already seen everything. "You of all people should know how dangerous those sites are to a computer, let alone the main server. Shiva, where the hell did they find you?"

Barry just stared on her as she continued. "Look, I've patched all the viruses, put up a fire wall and installed a anti-virus program I designed that will shut down all emails and websites that contain viruses." He watched as his computer screen flashed and sent him a message that said, "Website has been blocked...naughty boy."

"What? Why'd you do that?" he asked. "How is everyone supposed to get their porn fix?"

"Dude, there are safe porn sites! This'll block the dangerous ones. Gods, you know less than shit about this stuff, don't you? You have no business anywhere near a computer let alone being the head of ShinRa's IT Department."

"I'm still your boss," he sneared.

"Oh, go fuck yourself on a flash drive," she spat as she turned back to her desk.

Barry blinked again. "What's a flash drive?" he asked.

Kandi snapped. With everything she had been through in the last few months, that was the last straw. She was expected to work and take orders from an asshat who didn't even know what a flash drive was? She turned back around and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"First day at a new job and you punch your boss."

Kandi just shrugged, gesturing toward her work station. "I also fixed all the problems and insured that there wouldn't be any unauthorized access again. I secured your department first, as a matter of fact."

Tseng arched an eyebrow at her, his lips turning up into something resembling a smile. He looked over at the other IT assistant, the one who had called in the Turks after Kandi's violent display.

"Why were my people called in for this woman simply doing her job?" he asked sternly.

The young man paled. "But...s-she _attacked _Barry," he stammered.

"No I didn't," Kandi said in defense of herself. Tseng looked back at her, waiting. "If I would have attacked him, he would have been in the emergency room. I just punched his lights out, that's all. Besides, he was asking for it. Did you know he's the one who infected the network with all the viruses? Yeah. Downloading porn onto the server. Jack ass."

Tseng shook his head and turned to Rude and Reno. "We're done here," he said. "This was a complete waste of time."

The Turk leader turned and headed out the door, his subordinates in tow. Reno glanced over his shoulder and shot her a wink. Kandi smirked back at him as the three men left. Once out the door, she turned to Pete and glared.

Pete excused himself and didn't report back for the rest of the day, leaving Kandi alone in a room full of computers.

Bliss.

She continued monitoring the network and emailed a few friends she had lost touch with during her four month drunken stupor. When everyone replied back but Akalara, she got concerned and searched the Turk database for any information on her friend. Hey, she said other people couldn't hack into the system. She was the creator; of course she had access!

Akalara Forrest was listed on a leave of absence for an indeterminable amount of time. Kandi sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't here. It didn't even list her location, which really didn't surprise her. Her leave meant that Akalara was coping with the loss of Seph the best way she knew how; and the same way Kandi was forced to cope with the loss of Zack.

Alone.

* * *

The next day, she fired Pete. Why? Because she had been given Barry's job as the head of the ShinRa IT Department. Barry was now the head of a new department...the custodial department.

Her first act of business after firing Pete was to install a retinal scanner to the IT room. There was no way in hell she was letting anyone else in there to fuck up that which she had finally fixed. The only person allowed in there was herself since there had only been three members of the IT Department anyway and one had been canned and the other...transferred.

Kandi supposed she would need an assistant at some point, but right now, she was happy working alone. No one to answer to, no one to take orders from. She needed that right now.

Sitting in the cool room, she kicked her feet up on her desk watching and listening to the hum of the computers working perfectly as they were supposed to. Kandi closed her eyes and breathed in, relaxing. She dosed off for a bit, barely drifting in and out of consciousness.

_She heard the door behind her open, a low chuckle barely penetrating her hazy mind. "Rough night, huh? Next time, I'll tell Seph I can't keep you out that long. Can't have my secretary sleeping on the job, no can I?"_

Kandi's feet hit the floor and her head spun around. Nothing. No one. She was alone in her new office. She wasn't at her old desk outside of Zack's door.

But she could have swore she felt his presence.

Grabbing her handheld, she opened the door and headed down the hall. Time to distract herself and bury herself in work. And she knew Reno's computer would always have a virus or two to destroy.

Securing the door to the IT room and checking the retinal scanner, she made her way up to the Turks floor, careful to avoid going down any familiar hall ways or floors. She waved and smiled to some of the secretaries she had worked with on her way, glad to see people were treating her normally. She didn't know if she could handle someone asking how she was right now.

Stepping onto the elevator, she rode up to floor 69, exiting into the Turk offices. Several of the suits glared at her, wondering what she was doing there. Kandi flashed her ID at a few of them, granting her access to wherever she needed to go. She knew where Reno's office was, having been in it enough times, for business or for pleasure. She snickered, remembering a well-deserved swirly the red-head received in own private bathroom, administered by Zack and Seph-...

Taking another deep breath, she continued on, giving a firm knock to Reno's door.

"Yeah, what?" the red-head growled from behind the door.

She opened it and poked her head inside. "Miss me?" she asked softly.

Reno looked up from his computer, his face instantly breaking into a grin. He leapt from his chair and came around the desk as she came in and closed the door. She was in his arms an instant latter, their arms wrapped firmly around each other. Kandi could feel his pain almost as much as she could feel her own, just from the way he held her. They both realized that right now, out of their group of six friends, they were it.

"Have you heard from Ak?" she asked, pulling away and looking at him. "I know she's on leave, but..."

"How did you know that?" Reno shot back with a grin.

She held up her handheld. "Head of IT now, Re," she said. "I have legal access to everything."

"Ah, gotcha," he answered, leading her to the couch and going to his mini fridge and grabbing a soda for each of them. He tossed her one and sat in the chair diagonal from her. "And no, haven't heard from her. Tseng's got her covered, though. She's fine."

Kandi nodded, opening the soda and taking a sip. "What about Lily?" she asked tentatively. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope," he replied quickly. "And I don't intend to. I caught her fucking Rufus. It's over."

"Re..."

"Don't," he snapped, drinking his own soda.

She swallowed hard and nodded, leaning back and stretching her legs out. "It's really...just us now," she whispered.

"Kandi, how are you-"

"Don't," she returned, glaring at him. "Don't ask how I am or how I'm holding up 'cause it's just barely, okay? Leave it at that."

Reno nodded, tapping his foot on the floor. "So...hey, how's the new gig?" he asked, feigning a grin. "Booted out the boss and took his job, eh? Not bad for your first day."

She smiled a genuine smile. "Not bad for someone who barely has a high school diploma, huh?" she said proudly.

"Not bad at all, Babe," he said, leaning forward and grabbing her foot. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"Yep, me too," she said. "I couldn't leave, though. Yeah, there's a lot of memories here, but...there's a lot of memories here."

Reno nodded in understanding. They sat there, smiling at each other and drinking their non-alcoholic beverages; a companionable silence between them. It was, unfortunately, interrupted by a brisk knock on the door.

Tseng stepped through the door, glancing at the two. "I was told you were in here, Kandi. Good," he said, stepping aside to allow Rude to follow him. Kandi smiled at Reno's partner and gave him a wave. He barely inclined his head in response.

"Sup, Bossman?" Reno asked, holding up his soda. "We're being good, promise. No alcohol...at all. Damn it."

"I should think not," Tseng replied, arching an elegant eyebrow. He turned to the red-streaked female. "How is your new position?"

Kandi blinked. "Good," she answered, setting her soda down on a coaster on Reno's coffee table. "Just me now. I guess I'm going to have to start looking for an assistant or something."

"I would recommend that," the Wutain nodded. "Because if you accept my proposal, your days are about to get a little more demanding."

Kandi arched her own eyebrow at the exotic man. "What proposal?" she asked warily.

"I was very impressed with how you handled the situation yesterday," Tseng said with a small smile. "I want to offer you a position in the Turk Trainee Program. I think with your abilities, you would be an excellent asset to the team."

"No shit, you want her to be a Turk?" Reno asked in excitement. "That'd be so cool! I'd train you up real good, Babe."

"Reno, you are still on probation," Tseng interjected. "You will not be training anyone for a very long time. You are to do your paperwork and nothing else."

Reno glared. "Fuck off, Tseng," he growled, going over and pulling Kandi up, placing an arm around her. "You can't separate us."

"I don't intend to," the Turk leader replied. "But you will not be training her."

"Wait, I haven't even agreed to this yet!" Kandi exclaimed. "I mean, don't I get a damn say in this?"

Tseng glanced at her. "Of course," he said, inclining his head. "What do you decide?"

"When will I train?"

"After your work hours, every day."

"Why me? What do I have to offer?"

"Extensive knowledge of computer systems and from what I can tell, one hell of a right hook."

Kandi blinked. Did Tseng just swear and compliment her in the same sentence?

She grinned. "When do I start?"

Tseng returned the smile. "Tonight, if you wish," he said. He gestured to Rude. "Meet your trainer."

Kandi looked up into the reflective lenses of the big, bald man and grinned at the memory of the first time they met. For old time's sake, she fixed her hair in the reflection of the lenses. "Hey."

Rude's mouth twitched up at the corner's into something resembling a smile. "Hey."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope I caught all the typos and my writing hasn't suffered too terribly due to having two kids now. Reviews are loved!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yay. More._**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah...right._**

* * *

Tseng didn't stick around too long after that. He had a mission Verdot was sending him on that required him to be absent for an extended period of time. It wasn't discussed. It just…was.

After she clocked out at six o'clock, she headed up to floor 69 to start her training. There was the necessary paperwork to fill out since she was a new trainee, but that didn't take too long. Before she knew it, she was being handed a set of workout clothes, assigned a locker in the gym and given a keycard with limited access to the Turk's department.

Having changed, she ventured out to the gym, looking for Rude. He wasn't there yet, but there were several others who were either Turks or trainees themselves. They gym was pretty basic in its set up, except for the area reserved for knife or kunai throwing practice. There were weight benches, punching bags, treadmills, ellipticals, a rock climbing wall, climbing ropes, you name it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door swing open and the bald man emerged. Boy, she'd know he was big, but damn…she hadn't realized just how much of the size was pure muscle. Rude stepped into the gym wearing black track pants and tight white tank and carrying two towels and two bottles of water. He strode purposely to her and tossed her one of the waters and a towel.

"First rule," he began, reflective lenses aimed to her. "Hydrate. Your first 90 days will consist of strength and fitness training. Before a Turk is permitted to handle anything else, they must be in supreme physical shape."

Kandi smirked and gestured to her body, which she knew was without a doubt one of the finest of all the secretaries past and present. "Dude, seriously?" she scoffed.

Rude smirked back. "Let's begin."

_Turk Training: Day One_

Kandi couldn't see from the sweat pouring in her eyes. Her lungs burned, her abs burned, her thighs burned…everything fucking burned. She was gross, she was smelly, her hair was drenched and she seriously thought her ass was even sweating.

Rude was trying to kill her.

Core strengthening was what he called this torture. The one-hour workout consisted of engaging each and every muscle in her core, from her chest to her thighs. Right now, she was positioned in a very unflattering maneuver called The Banana, which basically meant she was balanced on her ass with her legs and back lift up off the ground and her arms reaching out over her head. In essence, she was supposed to look like a banana.

She didn't feel like a banana. She felt like a taco someone had dropped, stepped on and then threw back together haphazardously and tried to pass off as a banana.

"Hold for ten more seconds," Rude breathed out, holding a perfectly formed banana maneuver. Oh, she hated him.

Her legs were trembling, her abs were screaming in agony. She eased up on the hold a bit, trying to get some relief.

"You let it go, you do it again for thirty seconds," he growled, his rock solid abs not even moving as he spoke.

She quickly tightened back up, groaning in protest, but held on until he told her to release. She collapsed onto the mat and breathed in relief.

Rude stood over her and looked down. "You are in terrible shape," he commented in disapproval. "This may take longer than 90 days."

"Dude, shut the fuck up," she grumbled, fumbling for her water bottle only to find she had already drained it. She rolled over onto her stomach, moaning as she slowly rose to her feet, every muscle groaning in protest. "I look hot."

"That's not going to save your life out there," he replied.

"Might," she scoffed, going over to the water fountain and filling her bottle back up. She drained it in three gulps. "Why do I have to do this shit anyway? When do I get to shoot a gun or start throwing kunai?"

"A Turk's best weapon is his or her own body," Rude explained. "And each Turk must be trained to use that weapon properly."

"I don't think my trembling limbs are going to intimidate anyone," she grumbled.

Rude took her water bottle from her and capped it. "Enough break," he growled. "Isometric lunges."

Kandi groaned but did as she was told.

After she was sufficiently tortured, Rude instructed her on the proper way to cool down. As they were performing the stretches, he gave her a list of foods she should eat and foods she should not. She balked at the idea of not being able to eat junk food during this phase of training, but agreed nonetheless. She hadn't realized what a wimpy body she had until he tried to kill her. So, for the next ninety days (or however long it took to change from mushy bod to muscular Turk bod), she swore off soda, candy, cakes, carbs and pretty much all things good and tasty.

Hooray for being a Turk.

* * *

She hurt worse than death.

Actually, death might have been better since all pain was destroyed upon entering the Lifestream. Every muscle she had ached. Even the muscles she hadn't realized she'd been using ached. And she was so tired. She hadn't been sleeping well since she and Reno were forced to sober up. The alcohol had helped her pass out and though it wasn't a fit-full sleep, it had still been sleep; which was more than she could say for her nighttime ritual now. There were just too many memories in her apartment to let her relax and fall into slumber.

So, during the day, she napped in the IT room. No one would catch her; no one else had their retinal data entered into her scanner. She had rearranged everything in the IT room making it more organized and had ordered a new couch to be placed against a wall. The majority of the day was spent on that couch, cuddled up with Zack's sweater she had swiped from his office after she'd been given the news. She kept his half-empty bottle of cologne in her desk drawer and gave the garment a small spritz once his scent began to fade.

She knew what she was doing wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. At least it was better than drinking from morning to night before finally passing out.

His voice still echoed in her mind. His presence seemed like it was just right beyond her reach, there but unattainable. She could still feel him and it hurt, so bad.

Kandi really wanted a drink. She wanted just to drown in it and pass out, numb. But she and Reno were both being monitored on that regard. Tseng and Verdot were just short of putting alcohol monitoring anklets on them, but settled for daily urine testing instead. If they still managed to get a hold of any alcohol, the anklets would have been the next option.

Checking her watch, she curled back up on the couch. Three o'clock. Three more hours until she was tortured in the name of Turkdom once more. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, dreams haunted by wild black spikes and shining violet eyes.

_Turk Training: Day Two_

Cardio today. And Rude was not pleased when she relayed what she eaten that day; an orange and a salad with no dressing. He admonished her for not eating enough and for not providing her body enough fuel to do what she was training to do.

"You're the one who told me to watch what I eat!" she snapped at him. "No junk food, no carbs, no good stuff."

"Protein is key," he explained. "You need it every day. Good, lean protein, plenty of fruits and veggies and healthy fat."

"Gods…okay, so what do you want me to do?" she asked. "I've never done anything like this before. I've always ate what I wanted to and was just fine with my weight and how I looked."

"It's not about that," he said lowly. "Your weight is healthy and you look great. You have to build muscle."

She crossed her arms. "What, should I go grab a burger before we start or what?" she huffed.

Rude shook his head and reached into his gym bag, holding out what looked like a chocolate bar. Kandi's eyes lit up. "Protein bar," he explained. "It can take the place of a meal from time to time. Eat it."

Kandi tore into the wrapper and took a bit. It _was_ chocolate! And it was _good_. She scarfed it down in less than a minute and chugged down her water.

Rude shook his head and started stretching, Kandi following his moves. Cardio wasn't near as bad as the core strengthening. In fact, they started with some yoga, which she had learned a little from Lily when she was still around. They did a few of the core strengthening moves (that damned banana thing again), some jump training and some martial arts. The martial arts were by far her favorite.

"We will do a full martial arts workout later this week," Rude told her gruffly as they finished with stretches again. "Once you have the moves down, we'll begin including the punching bag and actual sparing."

"'kay," she answered, following him. He stopped and looked back at her. "What?" she asked.

"We're finished," he answered.

She blinked. "Already?" she said, looking at her watch. It _had_ been an hour. "Oh. Well, okay, thanks, then."

Kandi turned around and headed toward the women's locker room for a shower. Rude stared at her until she had gone and headed for the men's locker room for his own shower.

Reno was waiting for him.

"How's she doing?" the red-head asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Not bad," his partner replied. He hesitated then shook his head.

"What?" Reno prodded.

Rude glanced over at him. "I've only met her that one other time, when she was with Akalara that afternoon," he began. "She's different than what I remember."

"She's been through a lot," Reno replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Zack was her boss and one of her best friends. And they were casual lovers, you know. They had a tight relationship. We all did."

"You still seem the same," Rude smirked. "I know it's been hard on you, but you're still the same jack ass you've always been."

"Big difference 'tween me and her," the red-head pointed out. "Zack wasn't everything to me. He wasn't _my_ hero."

Rude turned back to his locker and closed it.

* * *

_**A/N: Not as long as the first chapter, but still...something! Reviews are loved.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Just a little info...I put a snipet from another one of my fics in here for a flashback for Kandi. 'Kay...thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: You know...seriously, I found it in a cereal box one time and I lost it. So sad._**

* * *

Four in the morning was kinda pretty. Even in Midgar. From the top of her apartment building, Kandi watched as the first rays of sun started to peer over the top of the horizon, gradually lighting up the dark cityscape. It wasn't as picturesque as, say, Costa del Sol at sunrise; but still, it had its charm with the dizzying waves of Mako energy dancing as the sun penetrated the haze of pollution surrounding the city.

At least four in the morning looked different from three in the morning, which looked the same as one and two. Dark, cold and lonely. The late evening hours even had some signs of night life and gave her something to look at. No, one to three in the morning were boring. But four, she liked.

Rising to her feet, she reached her arms over her head and stretched. She debated doing some of those astanga sun salutation things Rude had shown her yesterday, but figured she'd better save her strength for the next torture session later that night. Right now, it was time to get ready for work and, in essence, whatever sleep she could muster on her office couch.

_

* * *

__Kandi rolled over in Zack's bed and looked up at him as he finished pulling his uniform on._

_"When will you be back?" she asked sleepily, pulling the sheets around her nude body._

_Zack looked down at her, smiling gently. He sat down on the bed next to her and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "Before you even miss me," he promised._

_Kandi grinned and sat up, allowing Zack to pull her close and press their foreheads together. "So...like, five seconds after you walk out the door?" she asked._

_The black haired SOLDIER laughed, kissing her softly. "Two weeks, tops," he replied. "I'll bring you something back. Nibelheim's gotta have something good, right?"_

_Kandi shook her head. "Don't care about that," she answered, kissing his nose. "Just bring yourself back, okay, Boss?"_

_Zack grinned, kissing her gently. "I'll be back. I promise."_

Kandi awoke with a start, someone banging on the door to the IT room. Gathering herself together, she ran her fingers through her hair and quickly stashed Zack's sweater in her desk drawer. Checking her watch, she cringed when she saw it was half past twelve.

Deactivating the retinal scanner, she opened the door and was greeted with a shock of red-hair and a shit-eating grin. He held up a bag to her. "You're missing lunch," he stated, stepping into the room as she moved aside to allow him entrance.

She looked warily at the bag, feeling less like eating every day. Human garbage disposal that she was, it would seem odd to her old friend if she just stopped eating all together. "What's in there?" she asked. "Your bald tyrant of a partner has forbidden me from eating all things tasty and good."

Reno laughed. "Yeah, he told me," he said, plopping down on the couch. "He also said that you were having trouble figuring out what you can eat, so I thought I'd help you out." He reached into the bag and pulled out a wrapped up food item and handed it to her as she sat next to him. "Lean turkey, lettuce, tomato, baby spinach leaves and avocado with olive oil based mayo on a whole grain wrap," he explained. "Perfectly acceptable food for Phase One Turk Training."

Kandi accepted the wrap and took a tentative bite, releasing a contented sigh as she tasted it. It was pretty good, she had to admit. "Reno," she said while chewing. "You're a life-saver."

"Hey, no worries," he replied, draping his arm around her. "I remember this part. It sucked ass. I had to stop smoking, drinking and junk food binging."

"When do I get to eat junk again?" she asked. "I miss milkshakes."

"You gotta do this for at least a year," he answered. Kandi started choking on her lunch and Reno promptly gave her a swift whack between her shoulder blades.

"A year?" she shrieked.

"Gotta condition the body, babe," Reno explained. "Takes time. Turk trainees usually stay in the program for five years until they are sent out on their first mission. It takes time, but it's worth it. What, you thought we let anyone out there with an EMR or pistol? Hell no! We have a reputation, yo."

Kandi studied her wrap before taking another bite. "I didn't know it was so intensive," she murmured. She glared at him. "And I've been meaning to ask…how is it that with all this shit torture I've been through that you get to sit there and be all skinny, scrawny ass?"

"What're you getting at?" he sneered.

"Rude's all buff and shit and you're an anorexic bitch," she said. "What gives? You become a senior Turk and then just sluff off or what?"

Reno stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I think your grief must have messed up your memory as to what the Temple o' Reno looks like," he said with a grin, revealing his abs and chest. "Behold, the awesomeness that is me."

"You look like a stick figure."

The red-head balked. "But check out this definition!" he said, tracing the lines of his six-pack.

Kandi wasn't impressed. She handed him the rest of her lunch. "ReRe, you need this more than I do."

Reno glared at her. "Just for that, I'm gonna tell Rude to be extra hard on you tonight."

Kandi rolled her eyes and snatched her wrap back from his hands.

_

* * *

__Turk Training: Day Three_

Shoulders, arms and abs.

Rude had given her ten-pound weights when they started. She rolled her eyes and started doing the same sets he was doing with seventy-five-pound weights.

After the first set, she was begging for five-pounders. Rude smirked and granted her that request, benevolent torturer that he was.

Her shoulders burned, her biceps pulled and her forearms felt like they were hanging on by a thread.

"How do you do this with so much weight?" she gasped, trying to get the rhythm of the flip-grip tricep kickbacks.

Rude just shrugged, not even breaking pace. "Years of training," he said. "Not hard."

"So, you like bench, what? Two-tons?" she asked.

Rude suppressed a chuckle. "No," he replied. "About four-hundred."

Kandi just stared at him. "Whoa," she whispered, turning her attention back to her form.

The ab workout killed. It killed so hard. Rude had her start with just fifteen reps for each move, telling her they would work up to twenty, then twenty-five, etc.

"It'll become easier over time," he told her, nodding his head.

"Hope so," she grunted, laying on her back as she did her final rep. "My stomach feels like Pell-o."

Rude grinned and reach a hand down to help her up. "That's enough training for today," he told her. "But I have something for you."

Kandi looked at him curiously. "Ookay," she said, following him when he gestured toward her with his head.

He led her out the gym and into the hallway toward the Turk's break room. He went to the fridge and removed a gallon of skim milk and took a container of powder from the shelf and plugged in the blender sitting on the counter.

"Reno mentioned you missed milkshakes."

Kandi's eyes brightened as he measured out the milk and dumped two scoops of the powder into the blender. She watched as he turned on the blender, the mixture turning into a frothy, yummy, chocolatey looking delight.

He poured her a glass and one for himself. "You're doing well," he told her, watching as she took a drink of the shake.

Kandi sighed in contentment at the flavor. It wasn't perfect, but it was still good. "Thanks," she said, looking into his reflective lenses. "Even though I'm severely out of shape?"

Rude smirked. "Yeah. But you'll get there. In time."

Kandi smiled wistfully over the top of her glass, chocolate lining her lips. "Always in time."

* * *

**_A/N: Don't know if anyone is wondering or not, but this workout is P90X and it is a killer! But it works. Reviews, as always, are loved._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Dude, I updated this and finished 'Reunited, And It Feels So Good'? WHAT'S GOING ON? And I did not know about Rude's girlfriend until earlier this week. The things you find while researching..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but grapefruit body spray and Zack's sweater. (sniffs said sweater)_**

* * *

"She's sleeping in the IT room," Reno stated, feet propped up on Rude's desk. "I've been watching her. She spent the entire night on the roof of her building the night before last."

If Rude blinked, Reno couldn't tell behind the black plastic lenses. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, continuing with his paperwork.

"You need to work her harder," Reno offered. "You're being too easy on her."

"I'm working her like a normal trainee," Rude grunted. "She's getting no special considerations just because she's my partner's friend."

"Glad to see my friends and I take such a high priority, Buddy," Reno smirked. He dropped his feet to the floor and leaned forward. "Exhaust her. Make her sleep in her own apartment tonight. She's going to have to start sooner or later."

Rude looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. "What does it matter if she doesn't?" he asked.

"It ain't healthy, man," Reno explained. "She's gotta get passed this."

Rude reached up and took off his sunglasses and Reno sat back. He knew he was in for an ear full now. When the shades came off his partner, his voice box opened up.

"Reno, keep in mind that though the incident in Nibelheim happened over five months ago, she and you for that matter, have only been coherent for a month," the bald man growled. "Kandi is grieving the loss of her friend. Let her be."

"She's got his cologne or something," Reno told him. Rude blinked. "Haven't you smelled it on her? She's trying to keep him alive somehow. At least in her head. You know as well as I do that she'd be better off forgetting him and moving on."

"Easier said than done."

"What, you've done it," Reno told him. "Pretty well, I might add. When someone isn't coming back, dead or alive, you move on. You get over it."

Rude placed his sunglasses on his face and picked up his pen again. "I'll see what I can do," he grunted.

"What she needs is to get laid," Reno smirked.

"By all means, go for it."

"I'm the last guy she needs right now," Reno commented softly. "I'd just be a reminder of what used to be and can never be again. She needs someone new, someone…bald."

"Get out."

"It'd wear her out at least."

Rude stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Three."

"And you'd be with her, make sure she'd stay asleep."

"Two."

"You need to get laid, too, you fucking prick."

Reno never heard Rude utter the word 'One'. In fact, Rude never actually said it. His fist said it for him and Reno spent the afternoon passed out on his partner's couch.

_

* * *

_

Turk Training: Day Four

Rude had told her today would be yoga. She was looking forward to it; it sounded relaxing, something she needed. Even though she wasn't all that flexible, she hoped she'd get better in time. She had improved with just the few times she, Lily and Akalara had done it.

Needless to say, she was a little confused when Rude met her at the entrance to the gym wearing gym shorts and running shoes.

He tossed her a black garment and lifted his chin. "Change of plans," he said. "We're taking a run around the city. Throw those on instead of your track pants and lace your sneakers up tight."

Kandi glanced at the garment. Black running shorts. Oh Shiva, she was not good with running. She looked like a lame chocobo that had gotten a hold of some marijuana greens.

"Uh, I thought…yoga…"

"It's Friday and I've been cooped up in the office all week," he explained. "Nice day to get some fresh air."

"Fresh air?" she scoffed. "In Midgar?"

"Meet me out front in ten minutes or you can get yourself another trainer," he said, turning on his heel and walking off.

Kandi stared after him, not really knowing how to describe how his words made her feel. Angry? Furious?

Defeated.

_

* * *

_

Damn Reno,

Rude thought as he stretched, waiting for Kandi. _Fucking red-head needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut._

It'd been several years since he'd thought about Chelsea. They'd only dated a month, tops; but still, the memory of the way she just left stung. No word, just…she never showed up at the tree and he hadn't heard or seen anything of her since.

He often wondered what happened to her. Was she dead or did she just grow tired of him? Whatever the reason, she was gone.

And then, the red-headed bastard had to suggest that he sleep with Kandi. He knew it had been a mistake to actually say anything to his partner about thinking she was hot after they had ran into her and Akalara while the girls were out shopping. He should have known Reno would throw it in his face the first chance he got.

Maybe, maybe, if the situation were different, he would have asked her out. He couldn't when Zack was still here and now that he was gone…he definitely couldn't. He was in no way in the same league as the First Class and asking the girl out now would just be heartless. Besides, Reno had been right. She had smelled like Zack when she came in that afternoon.

He checked his watch, sighing deeply when he saw the ten minutes were almost up. Maybe she wasn't coming. He'd lived up to his name with the way he treated her back at the gym.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm coming!" he heard and looked toward the entrance of the ShinRa building as she tripped out the doors, nearly falling flat on her face. Her eyes were wide and almost panicked looking. She was terrified that he would live up to his threat. Kandi stumbled toward him and her eyes held so much pain and confusion, that he wanted to punch himself in the face. She looked lost; like a girl who'd had her whole world ripped apart.

Which she had.

Well, now he felt like shit. He felt worse than shit. He took a deep breath and nodded toward her. "So-"

"I had to go back to the offices," she explained giving an experimental jump, her breasts hardly bouncing in the running top she had on. "They issued me a sports bra and this top. Had to, otherwise, I'd beat myself in the head and give myself brain damage."

He blinked behind his sunglasses, actually looking at her for the first time since he'd started training her. The top was sleeveless and cut in a low V in the front, tight as sin against her body. The shorts were just as tight and short as shit, hugging her body as if hanging on for dear life.

"Uh…"

Kandi placed her hands on her hips and looked down, laughing slightly. "Feels like the old Bee get up. Well, minus the wings and the stinger," she grinned. Cocking her head, she nodded to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "You need to stretch yourself out before we get started."

Did that really sound as pervy in real life as it did in his head? He shook himself and turned back to stretching again. "Listen, about what I said earlier," he began.

She glanced over at him, stretching her arms above her head. "Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry."

Kandi gave him a smile that actually reached her eyes. "It's okay," she said. "Thanks though."

"Yeah," he replied, a small smile gracing his face. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed after him as he started a steady jog. After a few blocks, he slowed so that they were running side by side.

"Where all are we going?" she panted out.

"We'll go about five miles," he said, not even breaking a sweat yet. "Or less. We'll see how it goes. No more than five though."

Kandi thought about passing out. Five _miles_? Five blocks were killing her already and he wanted miles?

"Why do you want me dead?" she laughed out in agony.

He chuckled. "I don't," he said. "That's why I'm pushing you so hard. You'll thank me once you're a rookie."

"If I make it to rookie, you're buying me a beer."

Rude nodded. "You should be okay to drink by then, so sure," he promised. "I'll take you out for a beer after your first mission."

Talking was actually distracting her from her screaming legs and burning lungs. And he was answering her, something everyone had told her was very unlike him. She didn't understand that. He'd always talked to her. Sure, he was a man of few words, but he always answered her. She's never known anything else.

"So, what's a typical initiation mission for Turk rookies?" she asked.

"Always the same," he replied. "Assassination."

She stopped and leaned forward, hands on her knees. "You mean, I'll actually have to kill someone?" she asked when he stopped and turned toward her.

"Part of the job," he answered lowly, not really wanting their conversation overheard. "You'll be assigned a target out of the database and be given the order. Whether you succeed or don't will determine your future with the Turks."

"Who?"

"Won't know until that time comes," he answered.

"What if I know them?"

He started jogging again. "Pretend you don't."

Kandi took a deep breath and followed after him.

* * *

Oh, she was so proud of her out-of-shape legs and her barely-good-for-breathing lungs. They had actually carried her the five miles. And she had kept up with Rude of all people. She wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that he slowed down for her. No, she had done this and she was proud.

Tired as hell, hungry as a bitch and proud.

Rude stopped and placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, looking up at a sign. He looked over at Kandi, who had stopped behind him. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she answered instantly. And she was. She really was.

He gestured to the place below the sign. A little diner that a lot of the ShinRa employees frequented for lunch. "Dinner?"

Kandi patted herself down. "I don't have any gil with me," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "My treat?"

She grinned and nodded. "Sure," she answered. "Thanks."

They walked inside, Kandi shivering when the air-conditioning hit her sweaty skin. The waitress lead them to a booth and they sat, drinking down the water she sat before them an instant later.

"Okay," she said, picking up the menu. "What do I eat? I still don't get this whole 'eat this, not that' stuff. Normally, I'd just get a burger and fries."

"With how we just ran, you'd be puking that up in less than half an hour."

"Appetizing," she said, rolling her eyes. "So what do I get?"

Rude pulled down her menu and pointed to a selection. "That, with low-cal or fat-free dressing," he stated.

Kandi looked and nodded her head. "Grilled chicken salad," she read. "That actually sounds really good."

The waitress came and took their orders, Kandi ordering her salad and fat-free Ranch dressing, sticking with water to drink.

Rude ordered a burger and fries.

Kandi glared at him. "You're a heartless bastard," she seethed, chucking her lemon wedge at him. "How come you get to eat that and I have to eat chocobo food?"

"I've been training like this for years," he explained. "I'm conditioned for it and can pretty much eat what I want. You said burger and fries and it sounded good."

"I hate you."

He smirked. "You'll get over it," he answered, taking a drink of his water. At least he hadn't taunted her with a real ice-cream milkshake. If that had been the case, she would have put his name in the Turk database and assassinated him, performing her initiation mission way early.

Rude watched her through his sunglasses as she sat back in the booth and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed from the jogging and the late afternoon run. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, bun thing and wisps of the red-streaked hair were falling around her face. Her shoulders were tinted red from the sun and her skin still had a fine sheen of sweat covering it.

She really was beautiful.

"I feel disgusting," she said, opening one eye. "We should have hit the showers before eating."

Rude cleared his throat and fiddled with his straw wrapper. "You look fine," he told her truthfully. "What are you going to do when you're covered in someone else's blood?"

"Go home and take a shower before consuming animal flesh."

Rude couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. Kandi's eyes widened. It was the first time she had heard him outright laugh instead of just chuckle.

"You should do that more," she said with a genuine smile.

"And you should do _that_ more," he returned.

She looked at him in question. "What?"

"Smile so that it reaches your eyes," he answered, taking a sip of his water. "I know that'd make Reno happy."

"Hey, I'm trying," she said quietly. "It's hard, though."

Rude just nodded in response. The food arrived after another five minutes and they ate. Kandi was happy with her salad, although she did swipe a couple of his fries.

After they ate and Rude paid for the meal, they walked back toward the ShinRa building together.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked. "I mean, there's no work, so…"

"We're still training," he replied. "Legs and back tomorrow."

"Damn, okay," she said with a laugh. "When and where?"

"In the gym," he said as they entered the building. "I'm not sure when. Let me get your cell phone number and I'll call you."

"'kay," she said. "I'll meet you back in the gym after I shower and change. I'll give it to you then."

* * *

Rude sat on one of the benches waiting. Clicking heels alerted him to the female presence making her way toward him. He looked up and couldn't help the smile from coming to his face.

Kandi reached in her back pocket and took out her cell, handing it to him and reaching for his. "Give me your number, too, so I know who's calling me," she said, typing her number into his phone.

Rude took her phone and slid it open, smirking at the pic on her wall-paper. Her and Akalara hugging and smiling for the camera. "Nice pic," he said as he typed his number into her contacts.

Kandi grinned and took her phone back. "Gotta love my green girl," she said wistfully. "I just hope she's doing okay."

"I'm sure she is," he said placing his phone back in his pocket. "How are you?"

Kandi took a deep breath. "You know," she said with a smile. "I think I'm doing better. It still hurts, but…I don't know."

Rude placed his hand in the center of her back and started walking. "Can I give you a ride to your place?" he asked. "It's later than it normally is when we finish up."

Kandi looked at her watch and nodded. "Yeah, if you don't care," she said. "I don't live in a bad neighborhood, but I don't want to walk in the dark."

"No problem," he said, opening the door to let her go through first. When she walked passed, he took a deep breath, trying to detect a hint of cologne on her.

All he could smell was grapefruit body spray.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm starting to think he likes her. I wonder if they'll end up together. Hmmmm..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I heart Rude. Just so you know, I do. And I heart Zack, too. In case you're wondering, I'm pulling old one-shots of Zack and Kandi as her dreams. So, the italicized bits are pieces of fanfics I've written in the past._**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, no...still don't own it. Probably never will._**

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing her cleavage._

_She shrugged and leaned against his filing cabinet. "I don't know," she mumbled. "Guess I just didn't feel like going home."_

_"What's with the outfit?" he asked with a sly grin. "You look like some sorta Goth princess."_

_"Queen," she corrected with a grin as she moved to sit on his desk. "Get it right, Blackspike."_

_"Yes, your majesty," he said with a roll of his eyes. He reached up flicked a stray piece of hair behind her right ear, noticing a sparkling diamond earring dangling off her helix, ending in a cross as well. He touched the earring and grinned. "Looks good. I like that."_

_"You should," Kandi laughed, poking his nose. "You bought it for me."_

_"I have good taste," Zack answered, his smile broadening. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head as she swung around and sat cross legged on his desk, looking at him. "So, what's with the outfit, Goth Queen?"_

_She shrugged again, blushing slightly. "Had a date," she mumbled._

_Zack didn't expect his stomach to drop like it did when she answered him. "Oh?" he asked, clearing his throat. "How was it?"_

_Another shrug. "S'ok, I guess," she said, examining her black painted nails. "Just...dinner and stuff."_

_Zack leaned forward and rested his elbows on her knees. "Just okay?" he asked._

_Kandi rolled her eyes. "Actually, it sucked, okay?" she said in exasperation. "He was a nice guy. And that was the problem."_

_He grinned lopsidedly. "Usually girls like nice guys," he told her._

_"Well, I'm not a 'usual' girl," she retorted, rubbing her arm. "I mean, he was just...frustratingly nice."_

_"Didn't get laid, huh?"_

_"Not one bit."_

_Zack threw his head back and laughed. "Oh boy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a guy," he said in between laughter. "All you want out of a date is a good fuck."_

_She smacked him in the head. "Shut up," she grumbled. "So what if I'm not a normal girl? I mean, Shiva! Doesn't mean I'm a slut if I want to feel good at the end of a really crappy dinner and sucky movie. He didn't need to say that..."_

_Zack's eyes narrowed. "What'd the fucker say to you?" he asked, his Mako eyes beginning to glow a bit brighter._

_"It's no big deal, Boss," she answered with a smile, patting his cheek. "I took care of it and any future children he wished to have had with his virgin bride."_

_Zack grinned. "That's my girl," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it._

_Kandi laughed and flicked his lips. "Dork," she said good naturedly. She cocked her head to the side and studied him. "None of us are normal, are we, Zack?"_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, checking out the designs on her wrist cuffs._

_"I mean, no chance of a normal life," she said. "Family, white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog."_

_"You really want that stuff?" he asked, shocked._

_"Hell no," she sputtered in annoyance. "Just would be nice to have some options, I guess. You know, to throw away. I'd probably use the dog as target practice. After feeding the kid to it."_

_Zack laughed. "I really don't know," he said, opening the latch on her skull poison ring. Empty. She either used it or didn't fill it. "I know Seph wants a family. To eventually settle down with a chick."_

_"What about you?" she asked. "I mean, I know you really liked that Aeris...Aerith...whatever her name is, chick. You ever think about her?"_

_The SOLDIER was thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "I do. She's a sweet girl and beautiful, inside and out. She's the kind of girl I could see myself settling down with...IF I ever settle down."_

_"I could see you with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids, Blackspike," she said with a grin, ruffling his hair._

_He eyed her. "You aren't upset I didn't say I could see myself settling down with you?" he asked, flicking her chin._

_She threw her head back and laughed. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I'd like to see you try to get me to settle down, let alone in a white frilly wedding dress! Not my thing, Zacky. I know what we are to each other and that's perfectly fine to me."_

_"What are we to each other?" he asked with a grin._

_"Fuck buddies!" she said, plopping down on his lap. "And you're my favorite one!"_

_Zack laughed and kissed her nose. "Wrong, Kandi," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "We're friends. First and foremost. Always."_

_She smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Friends with...benefits?" she asked with a waggle of her eyebrows._

_"The best benefits," he said, rubbing his nose against hers. "Now, if you can do me a favor, I will do you one."_

_"Okay," she said, making herself comfortable on his lap. "What's that?"_

_"I will make sure that this sucky date doesn't end in you not getting laid, because, after all, that's what I do best," he said with a grin._

_"Okay," she giggled. "And in return, I have to...?"_

_He turned his monitor to her, showing her the locked up screen. "Fix my computer?"_

_Kandi tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder, grinning as she put in a few simple keystrokes and unlocked the frozen contraption that had plagued him for the last three hours. "You got it, Zack."_

_He glared down at her, his eyes narrowed. "Smart ass," he said as his lips closed over hers._

The ringing of her cell phone woke her up from a deep sleep. Kandi fumbled around until she found the contraption and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"BEEEEEEEP EEEERRRRRPPPP EEEEEEPPPPP!"

Kandi slid the phone shut forcefully, cursing the fact that her number used to be a fax number. She wanted to kill the people who gave it to her, especially when it rang and woke her up at…she checked the phone again. Six-thirty on a Saturday morning.

She got up from her couch and looked at herself. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, sans her heels. Shocked, she realized she had actually slept in her apartment. Albeit on her couch, but still. That was quite a step from nearly a month of insomnia.

"Good job, Rude," she commented, heading to her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She stepped over Axel's sleeping body and stopped to pour a cup full of dog food for the puppy into his dish. Hearing the sound, Axel's ears perked up and he ran to his food bowl, stretching his long hind legs as he ate.

Kandi smiled at the puppy as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't been sober when they had cleaned out Zack's quarters and now she felt guilty for not bringing Demyx home with her. She knew how much Zack had adored that puppy; she just prayed to Shiva that he found a good home.

Same thing with Masai and Xemnas. What had become of them after Sephiroth and Zack had…died? Zexion, she knew, had been placed in the care of the other Turks in Akalara's absence. He would be fine and ready to go home once his mistress returned. Roxas was also there due to Tseng's mission, waiting for his master to come home.

Axel looked up from his dish, sensing her mood drop and walked over to her. Standing up on his hind legs, he reached his paws up her thighs, indicating he wanted to be held. Setting her coffee cup down, she scooped the red-furred puppy in her arms and nuzzled him affectionately. Axel licked at the shell of her ear and buried his nose in her cleavage.

"Love you, too, my good boy," she said, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You want to go to the park today?"

Axel's tail began to wag, understanding that 'park' meant a ton of leaves to set on fire. Kandi laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Okay, let me take a shower and we'll go," she told him setting him down. "Be a good boy and don't set anything on fire."

Axel went back to his bowl and finished his breakfast while his mistress showered and got ready for the day.

* * *

Kandi sat on a park bench letting Axel destroy the many twigs and leaves in the small park. She didn't know how he did it, but he could always control his flames. He never let anything get out of control. If something was badly burned, he meant to do it.

She sat alone, enjoying the sun and her day off. Weekends weren't what they used to be, but she didn't enjoy them any less. She had picked up a paper on her way to the park, trying to see if there was any news worth reading. Like always, there never was.

"Excuse me." Kandi looked up and saw a blond woman around her age looking down at her. The other woman pointed to her paper. "May I borrow that?"

The woman's accent was different from what she was used to. She sounded like she was from the Northern Continent. Kandi picked up the paper and handed it to her. "Sure," she replied with a smile. "Nothing interesting though."

The other woman's face fell. "I was hoping to look through the want ads," she said, flipping through the pages. "Jobs are hard to come by these days."

"Yeah, unless you want to be stripper or a prostitute," Kandi snorted, glancing over at her. "What are you looking for?"

"Something in the computer programming field," the blond answered. "Or systems administration. Or waitressing. Right now, I'm desperate."

Kandi's eyebrow shot up. "How about an IT assistant?" she asked.

The other woman's face whipped around. "Is there a position in here for that?" she asked, leafing through the want ads again.

"I'm the Head of the IT Department at the ShinRa Electric Power Company," she explained. "I need a new assistant."

"I would love to interview for that!" the woman exclaimed. She held her hand out. "I'm Ram."

Kandi grinned, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you," she replied. "I'm Kandi. When can you start?"

"Immediately."

"How about Monday?" she said with a laugh. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and scrap paper. "Here's my number. Report to the ShinRa building at eight o'clock Monday morning. We'll talk then, see if you're right for the job."

"Sounds great," Ram said, relieved at the potential position. "Thanks so much for giving me a chance. My roommate and I have both been struggling to make rent and utilities each month. This would be great."

"No worries," Kandi told her as she rose to her feet. "Take care, Ram. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Thanks again."

Kandi nodded and called Axel over to her, hooking his leash onto his collar and heading back to her apartment.

She was less than a block away when her phone rang. Fishing it out of her back pocket, she half-way grinned half-way grimaced when she saw it was Rude.

"You know," she said by way of answering. "I was really enjoying my day off. Do we really have to train today?"

"_Yes."_

Heaving a huge sigh, she rolled her eyes. "You're a dictator," she grumbled.

A pause, then, _"Do you want to be a Turk or not?"_

"Yes."

"_Then meet me at the gym in an hour."_

Another sigh. "Yes, sir."

She could almost hear a smirk. She really could. And then the line went dead.

"Bastard."

_

* * *

_

Turk Training: Day Five

Legs and Back.

Chin ups from hell, wall squats from hell. Everything…from hell.

Kandi stared up at the chin up bar above her, hands on her hips. She looked over at Rude and raised an eyebrow. "Dude," she said. "Seriously?"

Rude returned her eyebrow with one of his own. "Yes."

"How in the hell am I supposed to even get up there let alone pull my chin up over that bar?" she said, jumping and trying to reach it. "I…" _jump_ "…can't…" _jump_ "….even…" _jump_ "touch it!"

The red-streaked female looked up again in exasperation and shrieked when she felt large hands grab her around the waist. As if she weighed no more than a feather, Rude lifted her up over his head so that she could grab onto the bar.

"Holy butt!" she screeched, hanging on for dear life as she felt him release her. "Okay…uh, now what do I do?"

Rude jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of the chin up bar next to her. "Chin ups," he answered calmly, spreading his hands apart and pulling his body up so that his chin cleared the metal bar with every move he made.

"You…ah…expect me to do _that_?" she gasped out, desperately trying not to fall. She was a good four feet in the air.

"I expect," Rude puffed in between chin ups, "for you to do your best."

Kandi hung there, glaring at him. "Well, this is it, buddy," she growled.

"Try to lift yourself up," Rude ordered.

Kandi snorted, but made a valiant attempt nonetheless. Her arms pulled, trying to lift her body up so her chin would clear the bar. Oh, she failed miserably.

Her right hand slipped from the bar and her left was quickly losing its grip. She felt one of those strong hands grasp hers and pull her back up and toward him.

Rude chuckled and lifted her up. "Let go of the bar and grab a hold of me," he told her.

She glanced back up at him, tearing her eyes away from the floor. "Huh?" she asked.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

Kandi eased her right arm around him and gingerly let go of her bar, gasping when she felt herself starting to fall. Rude's arm came around and held her around her waist until she positioned herself against him.

"Okay, this is awkward," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She hadn't realized it, but she had wrapped her legs around his waist when she had started to fall.

Rude simply smirked and gave her a pat on her back. "Secure?" he asked, reaching back up and grasping the bar with both hands.

"I guess so…ah!" she shrieked, the sound quickly turning into a laugh as he began pulling them both up with ease, his chin clearing the bar every time. "Dude, you're a freak of nature or something!"

Rude laughed softly, his chest rumbling gently against her. She looked into his face and grinned, her reflections smiling back at her in his reflective lenses. He smiled back at her, just a hint of his teeth showing.

"Well now, isn't this cozy?"

Kandi's head whipped around and Rude stopped doing his pull-ups at the interruption. Reno leaned against one of the weight benches and grinned up at them mischievously. "I don't recall this being part of the training, though I _do_ think it would be good for moral."

Rude unwrapped one of her arms from around his neck and gently eased her back to the ground before dropping down beside her. "She started to fall," he told him easily.

"Didn't give her a chair to start off with?" the red-head sneered knowingly. He grabbed a nearby sitting tool and brought it under the bar. "Check it, Babe. Next time, use this to get up on the bar and then steady yourself on one foot. It'll help you get used to doing chin ups. Unless you _liked_ riding Rude."

If Kandi didn't know any better, she would have swore the bald man was blushing. She grinned and grabbed one of his arms, casting Reno a devilish look. "I did like it," she replied. "It was fun. It makes me feel confident that I'm being trained by one of the strongest Turk's on the force, rather than by an underfed, overly confident stick."

Rude had to school his features not to smile, but he was failing miserably. And he hated to admit it, but his ego swelled at her words and his heartbeat quickened at the feel of her on his arm. He liked the feeling. He liked it, perhaps, too much.

Reno laughed and shook his head. "Glad to see you're starting to come back around, Babe," he said with a huge smile. He glanced back at his partner. "Well, then…back to work, Great Trainer."

Rude made a mental note to kill him later.

* * *

_**A/N: How cute is Axel? He reminds me of our new puppy, Akamaru. He's a brat, but he's a lovable brat. And behold! Ram! Excellent! Reviews are loved...and my left shift key is dying. NUUUUUU!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry...been busy this week. Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: As always, AmazonTurk Productions owns nothing but the acid trips that are commonly passed off as fanfictions. AmazonTurk Productions does, however, own the OC Kandi (though, really, who would ever want to steal here?) and the breakfast cereal Cocoa Meterors...destruction of the Planet now a part of this complete breakfast!_**

* * *

_Eighteen-year old Kandi slammed her way into her dressing room, ripping that damn stinger off her ass. She sat down at her make-up table and pushing her long bangs away from her eyes, examined the dark purple bruise that was starting to form._

_"Gods damn," she whispered, grabbing an ice pack out of her drawer and breaking the chemicals inside to activate it. Placing it on her eye, she felt warm tears slipping down her cheeks. "Fucking asshole."_

_Her last customer had been a sadistic bastard, who took the master/slave role play thing a little too far. Of course, considering that the Honey Bee was a place for guys to act out their wildest fantasies, they had to endure the abuse. She could handle the punches. But if she ever got the fucker that had cut up Natalie in his blood fetish fantasy, she was going to bite his cock off._

_A harsh knock came at her door. "Kandi," came the Queen Bee's voice. "Room 12 in five minutes, got it?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," she grumbled, removing the ice pack and plastering a ton of make-up on her face to cover the bruising. Once she was satisfied she didn't look like a domestic violence victim, she reattached her stinger and made her way to Room 12. Plastering on her most sultry look, she sauntered into the room, expecting another middle aged fucker with an hour's supply of Viagra._

_What she found, instead, was a really hot guy about her age in a SOLDIER uniform, laying on the bed, his arms crossed under his head. Wild black spikes and violet eyes turned toward her, a heart stopping smile settling upon full lips._

_"Wow," he said sitting up and looking her up and down. "You people really deliver! I said exotic hot chick and DAMN! That's just what I get!"_

_Kandi grinned at him, blushing slightly at what he said. "Thanks," she said, making her way over to him and sitting down beside him._

_The SOLDIER reached his hand out and ran his fingers through her hair. "Cool dye job," he said with a grin. "Looks good."_

_"Uh, it's not a dye job," she told him with a laugh. "Natural."_

_"No shit?" he asked. She shook her head. He grinned and stuck his hand out. "I'm Zack Fair."_

_She stared at his hand and shook it. "Kandi," she said quietly._

_Zack laughed at that. "Candy?" he asked. "As in, the stuff you eat?"_

_"No, K-A-N-D-I," she said. She cocked her head and leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his lips. "But you can still eat me."_

_"Oh, niice," he groaned. "Bet you get that a lot, huh? With a name like that?"_

_"Yeah," she answered. "Get's old sometimes."_

_"Sorry," he said sincerely. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Uh, wanna lose the stinger? That can't be comfortable."_

_Kandi sighed. "It's not," she replied, removing the stinger and tossing it aside. "This has got to be the most ridiculous costume for prostitutes I've ever seen."_

_"I thought you guys were technically called Ladies of the Evening, or something," Zack said with a grin. "Or something politically correct."_

_Kandi snorted. "I'm not delusional like some of the other sluts around here," she said, tossing her antennae over by her stinger, followed by the wings. "We're prostitutes, hookers, whores, whatever. We get paid to have sex."_

_Zack eyed the girl sitting next to him. After taking off her costume, that left her in a black tank top and black shorts. He liked this look a whole lot better than the stupid bee getup. "That's not why I'm here," he said, leaning back against the pillows again and grinning up at her. "I just wanted a cute girl to hang out with."_

_Kandi laughed at him. "Okay, so are you anti-social or something?" she asked, laying down beside him when he beckoned to her to do so. She snuggled into his side, breathing in the scent of his cologne on his shirt. "You're hot enough you could get any girl you want. You don't need to come here and pay 100 gil an hour to hang out with a skank."_

_"Wow, 5 minutes together and you know me so well," he teased, wrapping both arms around her. "Most girls get too emotionally involved. I just wanted someone sweet to chill with. I come here, and I get a piece of Kandi."_

_"Ha fucking ha," she said, digging her fingers into his sides and straddling him, tickling him mercilessly._

_Zack threw his head back and laughed, gasping for breath. "No! Stop! Ha ha ha! I'm really...ha ha ha! Ticklish there!"_

_"So I see!" she giggled, not letting up on her attack._

_Zack, still laughing his head off, grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him, their lips mere centimeters apart. "You're really pretty," he whispered into her breath, his eyes searching hers. Securing her wrists in one of his hands, he brushed her hair away from her eyes, noticing the small flinch as his fingers trailed over her swollen eye. "Make-up covers up the bruises, not the swelling."_

_She gave him a small smile. "Didn't get to leave the ice pack on long enough," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I had another customer in Room 12."_

_"Hey, that's me," he said with a grin, turning his head and kissing her forehead. "You know, guys who hit girls...suck."_

_Kandi raised her head up and looked down into his grinning face. "Yeah," she said returning the smile. "They do."_

_"Do me a favor?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair and trailing his thumb over her lips._

_"Hmm?" she replied, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch._

_"Don't...let it happen again," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "Okay?"_

_Kandi opened her eyes, blinking them to stop the stinging of tears she felt prickling behind the brown orbs. "Okay," she whispered back._

_She hadn't even know the guy twenty minutes, but she was willing to promise him she wouldn't let another customer hit her again. And it was a promise she knew she would keep because for some reason, she didn't want to disappoint this guy._

_Zack grinned up at her again, planting a soft kiss to her lips. "Good," he said, rolling her over and pulling her safely into his arms. "Got a secret to tell you."_

_"What's that?" she asked, snuggly closer against him and fighting back a yawn._

_Zack smirked and kissed the top of her head before tucking it under his chin. "I actually paid for the rest of the day," he laughed. "So, I got you til your shift ends."_

_Kandi looked up at him and smiled. "For real?" she asked._

_Zack nodded. "Yep," he said. "I wanted a nap and a warm body to cuddle with. Lucky you. You get to sleep on the job."_

_Kandi laughed. "Zack," she said, cuddling up with him as he reached over and turned off the light. "I think I like you."_

_"Cool," he said with a yawn and pulling her tighter against him. "'Night, Kandi."_

_"'Night, Zack."_

Brown eyes blinked open, squinting as the sun poured through her window. Another night's sleep on the couch in her apartment. Not bad. It was a start at least.

Sitting up, she drew her legs to her chest, thinking back to her dream. Had it really been that short of a time that she had known Zack? It seemed like it'd been so much longer. She was eighteen when she started the Honey Bee and she was only nineteen now.

"So much in so little time," she sighed, looking over and squinting to see the time on her cable box. Seven-thirty Sunday morning. The weekend was on its last legs.

Rising to her feet, she stretched her arms over her head and headed to her kitchen to whip up some eggs and bacon for her and Axel. Breakfast and then she needed to do some cleaning. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to.

Axel finished up the rest of his breakfast as he watched his mistress place some male items in a weather and fireproof box. A few shirts, a couple pairs of boxers, even some shampoo and hair gel. All of Zack's stuff that had been left at her apartment needed to go; not permanently, but in order for her to become less of a potential psycho, she needed to get them out of sight. She couldn't heal properly if she kept clinging to the items as if Zack was still on a mission.

His mission was over and he hadn't made it home.

As much as that still hurt to think about it, nothing was going to change that fact. She didn't want to throw his things out. Zack had been more to her than her boss and friend. He'd been her lover, her hero. He'd given her a chance to make more of herself that what she was and she was grateful for that. She'd keep his things and in the future, she'd pull them out and reminisce. There was no way she could ever forget him. He meant too much to her.

Kandi came across a yellow lily he'd given her, hanging upside down from her bathroom window. The flower was dried and in perfect condition. She remembered where the flower came from, when he'd built that cart for that girl he liked…Aerith; he'd brought her back a yellow lily. Kandi smiled fondly as she took the flower down and placed it gently on the top of the items in the box before sealing it up. Always yellow, always friends.

Always.

_

* * *

_

Ring, ring.

Rude looked over at his cell and held back a groan as he recognized the number. With a heavy sigh, he reached for the device and answered it.

"…"

"_Morning, Buddy!"_ came the overly cheerful voice of his partner. _"What're you up to today?"_

"…"

"_Ah, more training later, right? Hehe…can't wait to see what's involved today. I'm sure it'll be…interesting."_

"…"

"_Well, have fun! Use protection! I may need to check the surveillance cameras, make sure you don-"_

_Click._

Rude tossed the phone to the side, opting to ignore it when the red-head's ringtone sounded again.

* * *

Kandi checked the address Rude had texted her again. For some reason, he had told her not to meet him at the Turk training gym, but had given her directions to what appeared to be a dojo. She grinned when she realized today must be martial arts day.

The door slid opened and Rude gestured her inside. "Reno's being a dick," he told her by way of greeting. "Thus the change of location."

"Well, now you realize he's going to start saying we're sneaking around, wanting to be alone, don't you?" she told him with a grin.

Rude stopped and shook his head. "Damn him," he growled.

Kandi laughed. "Hey, no worries, big guy," she said sweetly. "Let everyone believe what they want. They're going to anyway and I don't care either way."

"I don't want to be the cause of ruining your reputation."

A dark eyebrow arched in amusement. "Dude…seriously?" she asked. "Ex-Honey Bee…the ruining of my reputation was done well before we met. I'll always be the former prostitute. Like I said, no worries."

"I don't think that," he told her honestly.

Kandi gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks," she said with a nod. "That's real nice of you."

He returned the smile. She really did have a beautiful smile. Shaking himself slightly, he clapped his hands together. "Martial arts today," he told her.

"Yes!" Kandi exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this! I want to learn to kick so much ass!"

Rude was impressed with her enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to knock her on the ass.

_Turk Training: Day Six_

"Owie," Kandi grumbled as she fell on her backside again. Okay, the kicks were harder to maintain her balance on than she had first anticipated. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You need to find your center," he told her, executing a perfect front kick, side kick, back kick combo without dropping his foot to the floor for balance.

"Ugh, you sound like Lily," she muttered, standing back up. "She always said that when I fell on my ass doing yoga."

"Same concept," Rude explained, punching the air fiercely. "Yoga and martial arts are complimentary exercises. They both perfect balance."

"Well, then teach me Ass Kicking Techniques for Dummies," she said, attempting to do the kick sequence again.

"Tap your foot to the floor to correct your balance," he instructed. "It's perfectly acceptable for beginners."

Kandi did as she was told, finding it did actually help. Rude nodded in approval and went back to the punch/kick sequences again, Kandi following suit.

"So what's the big deal with balance anyway?" Kandi asked, getting the hang of the jab/cross/hook/uppercut combo. "I mean, I've never been good with it. Certified klutz and everything. What good is it really, you know?"

Rude turned toward her and threw a punch at her face, sweeping her legs out from underneath her when she dodged it and then pinning her neatly to the floor. He smirked just a few inches from her face.

"Balance," he said lowly. "Is key to everything."

Kandi blinked up at him, aware that her heartbeat had quickened. She could see how wide her eyes had gotten in the reflection of his lenses. His body was pressed firmly against hers, her arms pinned by his hands up by her head. She was at his absolute mercy.

She licked her lips and swallowed thickly, waiting.

Rude realized just then what he had done and what he was still doing. Kandi just continued to stare up at him, large eyes wide in shock. He took notice of just how close his face was to hers. If he wanted to, he could simply lean forward a few more centimeters and kiss her.

And gods…he wanted to.

With all the control he could muster up, he pulled himself off of her and rose to his feet, reaching his hand down to help her up as well. Kandi stared at him in confusion for a minute before accepting his hand.

"Balance," she said, nodding her head. "Uh…guess I need to work on that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"'kay."

Rude looked down at his bare feet, her smaller ones not that far. Black toenails…cute. "Let's call it a day," he said, grabbing his towel. "Maybe next time, we'll try the punching bag."

Kandi nodded and grabbed her stuff, her heart still pounding rapidly. "Sounds good," she said, backing out of the dojo. "So, uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow after work. Oh! I have an interview in the morning!"

Rude's head whipped around. "With who?" he asked, concerned she was leaving.

"Ram," she began. "Don't know her last name, but she's interviewing as my IT Assistant."

Relief filled him, glad she was sticking with ShinRa. Not that it mattered. She was just another trainee, after all, right?

"Fine," he said. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks, 'kay…bye!" she said, darting out the door. She hit the street and tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Okay," she said to herself as she began walking home. "This is weird."

Back in the dojo, Rude was seriously considering professional help.

* * *

_**A/N: Balance...its a good thing. And don't you hate it when you think your shift key is messed up but its just that you forgot the the /-y thing doesn't require shiftage? Yeah...that would be the question mark that needs that. Reviews are loved, as always.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm on vacation! I may get a chance to update again this week, but maybe not. Depends on stuff. I wrote the majority of this while waiting for my husband at the doctor's office while he had a procedure done. VACATION!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the right to relax this week._**

* * *

_Kandi heaved a huge sigh as she made her way back to her desk, tossing her purse onto the corner. The damn thing fell, spilling the contents onto the floor. "Damn it," she cursed, bending down to pick it and everything else up._

_She reached for a tube of lipstick, her hand being engulfed by another, much larger hand. Kandi looked up into Zack's violet eyes and felt a twinge of apprehension come over her._

_"Hey," she said casually. "How was lunch?"_

_"Can we talk?" he asked, still holding her hand in his. He gestured to his office. "In private."_

_She nodded, setting her purse on her desk. "Yeah, sure," she answered, following him to the door and walking inside before him._

_Zack closed the door and Kandi turned to him, watching as he thrust his fingers in his hair. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Aerith," he began. "I mean, we're not exclusive or anything. We're just kinda dating."_

_"Zack..."_

_"I know she told you she was my girlfriend, but she's not," he continued desperately. "Not really. She thinks she is, but the girl is just so naive sometimes. I think I'm the first guy she's really liked, so she's kinda jumping the gun."_

_"She's sweet."_

_Zack looked up at her, expression shocked. "Huh?"_

_"Aerith," Kandi clarified. "She's nice. I like her. She's really pretty, too."_

_He cocked his head in confusion. "What?"_

_Kandi shook her head and sighed. "She's good for you, Zack," she told him. "She's the kind of girl you take home to your parents and show off proudly. The kind that most guys fantasize about marrying. She probably even bakes, for fuck's sake, and I know she doesn't swear." Kandi let out a deep breath and gave him a pained grin. "She's the kind of girl who nice boys from Gongaga settle down with and have lots of spawn with._

_"She's the kind of girl, I wish I could be sometimes."_

_"Why?" Zack asked in awe. "You're perfect just the way you are. I don't want you to change or be like Aerith. You're funny, smart, hot..."_

_"Zack, you ever go to the weapon shop and see that sword in there that's nice and shiny and brand new?" she interrupted. "The one who's blade has never sliced a thing, who's handle has never been touched by another man? And then you look at your old sword and think, 'Wow. I wish I had that new, better sword.'"_

_Zack nodded. "Sure," he answered. "Who hasn't?"_

_"Aerith," Kandi continued. "Is the new sword. That bright, perfect piece of art just waiting for you to claim it. And I'm the dirty, tarnished old sword who's shine is long gone and who's worth in light of the new sword, has significantly fallen."_

_Zack crossed his arms and leaned back against his door, studying her. "You really think that?" he asked._

_"Zack," Kandi said with a longsuffering smile. "I know what I was. I know what I still am. I can't change it. You deserve a girl like Aerith. New, untouched and perfect."_

_The SOLDIER First Class pushed himself off the door and went to take his old Buster sword from it's stand next to his desk. The familiar feel of the worn grip gave him a sense of peace and reassurance. His free hand grasped a hold of Kandi's, the same sense filling him at the touch. "You know," he said, examining the worn blade of his weapon. "The thing about new swords is it takes a long time to get used to the feel. In battle, you could falter whereas the feel of your old sword is just natural; an extension of yourself."_

_Lacing their fingers together he stepped forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "New swords are nice and all," he told her lowly. "But you know, I think I'll just stick with what I've got. I see no reason to change."_

_Kandi's lips curved up into a smile, reaching up to run her fingers over his chin. "Okay," she whispered._

_Zack grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. Stepping away slightly, he held his Buster sword out and examined it. "Yeah, my old sword is just perfect for me," he commented before casting her a devilish grin. "But I'll still look in the shop window from time to time."_

_Kandi laughed and smacked him on the arm then threw her arms around him. "You always know just what to say, don't you, Zack?"_

_He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "Most of the time," he answered. He regarded her momentarily. "We cool?"_

_Kandi nodded. "Always."_

"Good Morning, Midgar! It's a beautiful Monday morning and it's time to start a new work week! Stop by Stargils and get yourself a grande mocha and—"

Axel yelped when the alarm clock came hurling out of Kandi's bedroom and crashed next to his head. Kandi smelled burning plastic a second later as the genetically altered canine lit the contraption on fire.

"Sorry, Ax!" she called. Rolling over and sitting up, she smiled to herself as she crawled out of her _bed_. Insomnia…yeah, she'd made it her bitch.

Grabbing her cell phone, she checked the time; six-thirty. Hopping up, she fed Axel and let him out on her terrace to do his business. She never had to worry about cleaning it up. Little pyro puppy incinerated everything anyway.

After a quick breakfast, she hit the shower, ready to start the day. She was dealing now. She'd lost so much of her life the four months she and Reno had spent drunk. Zack would have been pissed at her for that. Kandi had to admit, she was ashamed of it.

But maybe that was what she had needed at the point. Now, she had purpose again. Zack had rescued her from the Honey Bee and he wouldn't have wanted her to waste that chance. She was head of the ShinRa IT Department and a Turk trainee. Oh yeah…Zack Fair would be one proud man if he could see her now.

Actually, he'd probably be drooling and trying to pull her into his office if he could see her now. She had pulled on a pair of sinfully tight black capris and a pink halter top with pink and black heels. Checking her reflection, she could see some definite muscle definition starting on her upper arms. Grinning at the results of a week's worth of Turk torture with Rude, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out to work.

* * *

"I don't have any qualifications," Ram stated hesitantly.

Kandi was in the IT room with her potential new assistant, leaning back in her desk chair, her feet propped up on the desk. She grinned at the blond. "Me either," she stated. "High school diploma and barely that."

"Really?" Ram asked. "How did you get in this position, then?"

"I know my shit," Kandi smirked.

Ram returned the smirk. "As do I," she replied.

"Excellent!" Kandi exclaimed, rising to her feet and extending her hand. "Welcome aboard! Basically, everything runs smoothly. Reno, the red-headed bastard Turk, has a bi-weekly clean up and system backup due to his porn obsession. For the most part, he stays on clean sites, but there is the rare occasion where I have to kill him, you know. Oh and Palmer…" she shuddered and shook her head. "We handle everything for that lard remotely. Reno's easy on the eyes at least. No problem hanging in his office…at all."

"So, I guess everything is pretty easy going here, then?" Ram asked. She eyed the red-streaked woman's outfit. "Not much of a dress code."

Kandi shook her head. "Nope," she said. "In fact, casual Friday is a freak fest. Scarlet shows up in next to nothing, Heideggar wears cutoffs and beer shirts and the secretaries are about as slutty as they come. Trust me, used to be one."

Ram laughed. "Okay, sounds like a great place to work," she said. "So, where should I start?"

Kandi pointed to a desk on the other side of the IT room outside of her office. "There's your desk," she said. "I've set you up with an email account, so you're good to go. You see the set up of the main servers. I've fixed it so each department has their own server tied to the main frame. Less crashing that way and more hard drive space. An alert sounds if there is an issue. It pretty much takes care of itself." Kandi reached into her desk drawer and took out another handheld. "You'll need this. It'll let you know of anything happening if you are out of the IT room. Oh, and I'll need to scan your eyes otherwise you can't get in without me. Strict access."

"Excellent," Ram said, scrolling through the handheld. "So basically, goof off all day unless something pops up."

Kandi grinned as she took out her own handheld and activated the scan feature on it, holding it up to Ram's eyes. "Exactly," she said, preparing to scan her eyes. "Say 'flash drive'!"

* * *

Reno whistled, sliding out from behind his desk and making his way out to the hall. "Damn!" he said, falling in step behind the two women.

Kandi glanced at him over her shoulder and shook her head. "What do you want, Red?" she asked as she continued walking.

Reno stepped in front of her and stopped, forcing the two women to stop as well. "Who's your friend, Babe?" he asked, eyeing the blond up and down.

"Her name is Ram and she's my new assistant," Kandi said, grabbing Ram's arm and trying to move around the Turk. "Ram, this is Reno."

Reno blocked their path again, taking Ram's hand in his and kissing it suavely. "A pleasure, Ram," he said with that shit-eating grin of his. He checked his watch and his grin widened. "Let me take you out to lunch for your first day."

"Sorry, we already have plans," Kandi said, flicking his nose. "Better luck next time."

"Aw, come on, Kandi," he said with a pout. Kandi hated that pout. He always got her with that pout. One day, she would learn to resist it. "Hey, we can double! I'll get Rude. Yo! Rude! Lunch!"

Kandi's eyes widened. Okay, what the hell had just happened? When had she agreed to this? "Reno, he's probably busy," she started.

"What? No way. We haven't had a mission since he started training you," he told her. Reno threw his head back. "RUDE! Lunch! Two hot babes, one's a nice piece of Kandi you've been ey—"

"RENO!"

Reno turned and stared up at the twitching eyebrow of his partner. "Hey Buddy," the red-head smirked. "Hungry?"

* * *

They ended up in the diner Kandi and Rude had eaten at on Friday night after their run. Kandi and Rude sat across from each other as did Reno and Ram.

"I need to use the restroom before the food gets here," Ram stated. "Where is it?"

"Hey, I'll show you," Reno offered. "I've gotta hit the head myself." He stood up and offered Ram his arm. "Be right back, you two."

Kandi glared at him and could almost sense the death rays coming from behind Rude's sunglasses. She turned toward the bald man, surprised to see he was already staring at her.

She saw her reflection looking back at her in his lenses and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Sorry about this," she offered. "I guess he just really wanted to take Ram to lunch so we had to be dragged along."

Rude's lips curved up slightly. "I don't mind," he stated warmly.

Kandi sat back and relaxed. "I'm glad," she said. "That'd suck if you were inconvenienced because of Reno's stupidity."

"When am I not inconvenienced by Reno's stupidity?" he countered.

Kandi laughed. "He really is a pain in the ass, isn't he?" she asked. "Why do we put up with him again?"

"…no clue."

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Kandi interrupted it with a question. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked. "Something just as hard as the other times?"

Okay, that sounded really suggestive, she cringed. Judging by Rude's smirk, he'd caught it, too. "Uh…I meant—"

"We repeat the sequence again," Rude interrupted. "Core strengthening tonight."

Kandi groaned. "Oh yay, I love that fucking banana," she said sarcastically. She flinched when she realized what she'd said. Her mouth was really starting to get away from her. Either that or she just really had a pervy mind today.

"Normally, it's six days on with a one day break on the seventh day," Rude continued, Kandi relieved he was ignoring her stupidity. Guess he was used to it being partnered up with Reno. "Since we started last Tuesday, we'll just keep going and break next Sunday."

"Okay, that sounds fine," she said. "I'm not all that sore anymore, which is good."

"You must be getting used to it."

Okay, why was her mind in the gutter today? Not just in the gutter, but like wallowing around in it and fucking it…hard.

How long had it been since she'd had sex? Five months. Five months? _Months_? Wait, did she and Reno…no, they didn't. They had just comforted each other. Five months. Wow.

No wonder Reno had his tongue stuck down Ram's throat. Kandi's eyes widened as she finally came back to her senses. Reno had her new assistant pressed up against the back of the restaurant, his tongue shoved in her mouth and his hands groping her under her blouse.

"RENO!" Kandi shrieked, jumping to her feet and slamming the table with her hands.

Rude turned and looked toward his partner, shaking his head. He really shouldn't be surprised at his behavior. In fact, he wasn't. What did surprise him, however, was when the red-streaked trainee went up to the senior Turk and pulled him bodily away from her new assistant.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" she hissed, wrapping her hand around his ponytail and yanking hard, bearing Reno's neck. "You that hard up for it you decide to try to get in Ram's pants in front of everyone?"

"Hey, what can I say?" Reno laughed nervously. "You've always been good at picking out the hot ones, Babe. In fact, I say a little threesome action with you and your new techie assistant sounds really good right about now."

Reno collapsed to the ground after that. Kandi had head-butt him with enough force to break the skin on his forehead. Some of his blood was actually staining her skin. Rude watched as she released her grip on Reno's hair before she stepped back shakily and collapsed next to him.

He was out of his chair in an instant, Ram kneeling down next to her new boss. "Oh my gods, what happened?" she asked frantically.

Rude checked the wound on Kandi's forehead. It wasn't Reno's blood; it was her own. "Shit," he grumbled, activating his armlet and letting the Cure spell wash over her.

Ram watched as the bald man tended to the other woman, not even sparing a glance at his partner. "What about him?" she asked.

"He's fine," Rude stated sharply. All Turks were equipped with an Auto Restore and an Auto Phoenix, just in case they were gunned down and their partners couldn't get to them fast enough. "Check on him if you like."

Ram crawled over to Reno, surprised to see his eyes opened. He grinned up at her. "Sup, gorgeous," he drawled out. "Wha' happened?"

"My boss knocked you out," she replied. "And herself, too."

Reno sat up quickly, looking over at Rude tending to Kandi. "Dude, she okay?" he asked.

Rude nodded as he continued with the spell. "Gashed her head opened," he answered.

"Damn it, she didn't do it right!" Reno exclaimed. "You haven't taught her shit!"

Reno was thankful Rude always wore those dark shades. Otherwise, the daggers that were being shot at him would have KO'd his ass in two seconds.

Rude turned his attention back to Kandi, relieved to see her eyes start opening. Her hand went up to her head and she winced. "Owie," she whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes focusing slowly. "What happened?"

"You fucking knocked yourself out, you klutz!" Reno shouted at her. "Who taught you how to head butt? They suck!"

"Stop yelling!" she yelled at him. "Ow. And no one taught me anything. I just did it because you're a fucking douche bag."

"And you're a stupid bitch!" he shouted at her again. "What the fuck, Kandi? You could have really hurt yourself!"

"I'm not a stupid bitch!" she screamed back, sitting up and smacking him in the head. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

Reno rubbed his head and glared at her. "You're a _stupid_ bitch."

Reno hit the floor again, this time from a left hook delivered by his partner. Kandi gaped at Rude, disbelief covering her face. "Why'd you—"

"Can you walk?"

She looked up at him. "What? Yeah, I guess so."

"I can carry you if you need me to."

She shook her head, vision still a little swimmy. "No, I think I'll be okay," she answered, letting him set her up on her feet. He didn't let go of her until he was sure she could stand up on her own. "Why'd you hit Reno?"

Rude threw some money on their table as they passed by and handed Ram a wad of gil. "Get our orders to go," he ordered.

Ram took the money and nodded at the large man. She gestured to the red-head still passed out on the floor. "What about him?"

Rude ignored her and guided Kandi out the door and back to the ShinRa building. Kandi walked slowly, holding on to Rude's arm when he offered it to her. "You didn't answer me," she said, looking up at him. "Why'd you hit Reno?"

Rude just shrugged. "Weekly occurrence," he told her. "Just got it out of the way early this week."

Kandi didn't press the matter further. She didn't know if she could; her head was starting to pound. Rude led her up to the IT room and let her scan her eyes to grant them access.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It hurts," she answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Got any aspirin?"

"Desk," she said, laying down on the couch. "One of the drawers. Can't remember which one."

Rude started rummaging around in her desk, pulling open drawers. He stopped and picked up an article of clothing, recognizing it as a SOLDIER issue sweater. Zack's sweater. Closing that drawer, he opened another one, finding the aspirin. He grabbed her water bottle off of her desk and brought her the pills, sitting beside her and offering them to her.

"Take these," he ordered.

Kandi took the pills and water gratefully, popping two in her mouth before taking a healthy drink. "Thanks," she said.

Rude nodded. He straightened up when she leaned toward him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You smell like Zack's cologne," she murmured. "You find his sweater in my desk?"

"Had to move it around," he answered. "Trying to find the aspirin."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a bit, Rude checking her to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep. He was pretty sure she had a concussion. She needed to stay awake. That's why he hadn't left yet. He had to make sure she stayed conscious. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"It doesn't smell right on you."

Rude didn't reply. He had barely touched the garment and she smelled Zack's cologne on him. And, to her, it smelled wrong.

"I like what you normally wear much better," she told him, taking a hold of his arm. "You always smell so…good."

That was interesting. "Thank you," he told her. "His cologne doesn't smell right on you either."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ he yelled at himself. _Now she knows you've noticed!_

But Kandi just laughed. "No, it doesn't," she agreed. "That cologne was perfect for Zack. What you wear works really good on you. I don't know about for me, though."

"That grapefruit stuff is nice."

_Really?_ he asked himself. _Why are you still talking?_

Kandi sat up and looked at him. "You like that?" she asked, eyes searching his face.

He nodded. "It's not too much," he said. "Smells good."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she replied.

"Welcome."

She was still holding onto his arm, playing with the sleeve of his suit. He found he rather liked this, just spending time with her when they weren't panting and sweating…training. When they weren't training.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kandi sighed and reached up to touch her forehead. "Kinda like a stupid bitch," she grumbled. "But better."

"You are _not_ a stupid bitch," he growled lowly.

Kandi grinned up at him. "Is that why you really hit Reno?" she asked. He didn't respond, just stared at some point she couldn't see. She squeezed his arm. "How chivalrous of you."

Rude couldn't suppress a chuckle. He took her hand that was holding his arm into his own and brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it.

Kandi giggled and flicked his lips, her hand still in his as he lowered them to rest on his leg. She leaned against his shoulder again and sighed. She liked this. It was comfortable. Different, but nice.

"If I'm out of line, tell me," he began, turning to her. She glanced up at him and arched an eyebrow in question. Rude cleared his throat. "May I take you out to dinner this weekend?"

Kandi blinked. Rude had just asked her out. On a date. To dinner. A slow smile spread across her lips and she nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**_A/N: So, basically it took me seven chapters to get to what I wanted to originally do in one. This thing is turning into a monster. IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE! Anyway, reviews are as always loved. VACATION!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Back from vacation, busy as hell at work and the oldest spawn just started Kindergarten today. Wow._**

**_Disclaimer: Still not mine._**

* * *

_Zack grabbed Kandi's hand and entwined their fingers together as they left the restaurant, heading back to the Shin-Ra building for the rest of the work day. Lunch had been just the two of them since Reno was out on a mission and Sephiroth had barricaded himself and Akalara in his office for the hour break. The black-haired SOLDIER doubted that they would be eating, however; well, food anyway._

_Grinning, he pulled his secretary closer against him, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead. He planted a chaste kiss to the top of her head, breathing in deeply of the red-streaked locks. Their relationship was a comfortable one. Nothing complex about it. They were best friends who worked together and did each other. And both were happy with the arrangement. It meant they could act like a couple if they wanted to without the pesky 'what ifs, does he or does she's' popping up. Very nice relationship indeed._

_As they approached the Shin-Ra building, Zack groaned. The protesters were back. Since the war in Wutai, people had become uneasy with the military presence in and around Midgar. And, since Shin-Ra was the one behind the war, they saw fit to voice their disapproval with picketing signs and sometimes rather violent means outside of the building. Which would, inevitably, force the SOLDIER's they were protesting against to have to take action and bodily remove them before innocent civilians were hurt. And now, with the disappearance of Genesis and Angeal, two of SOLDIER's First Class, things were starting to look a little grim. People feared war and so they lashed out at those who fought; SOLDIER._

_Pulling Kandi closer against him, Zack began making his way through the protesters, thankful that there were only a handful this time. Any more than this and he would have had to call into Seph that he wasn't coming back after lunch due to an act of intolerance to the militarily inclined._

_"Shin-Ra lap dog!"_

_"Murdering son-of-a-bitch!"_

_Zack gritted his teeth and continued on through the barrage of verbal attacks against him; all of them false, all of them cutting._

_"Why can't you just mind your own concerns? Why do you have to kill?"_

_"Blood-thirsty bastard!"_

_Zack focused his eyes on the doors to the building and to freedom from the insults. Nothing else mattered right now except to get Kandi and himself inside the building to safety. He'd seen what could happen when peaceful protesters turned violent. A couple of the guys were still nursing black eyes and busted lips from the last time._

_His path was suddenly blocked when a woman stepped in front of him, hands gripping a sign that read 'Stop the Killing, Stop SOLDIER'. Her face was set as she stared him down. "Rapist," she snarled. "Going to other countries and raping their children for your own gratification. Heartless bastard!"_

_Zack tried to ignore her and go around, but she stepped where he stepped, not allowing him into the building. "Please move," Zack told her firmly._

_The woman crossed her arms, still holding the sign. "Make me, you murdering son-of-a-bitch," she hissed before spitting in his face._

_Zack stepped back, wiping the saliva out of his eyes. When he could see again, he stared in shock as Kandi sat on top of the other woman, slamming her head repeatedly into the concrete._

_"You know nothing!" she was shrieking through her tears. "You don't know what he has to go through! You don't know!"_

_The red-streaked woman scrambled to her feet and took the sign, tearing it apart with a scream. She turned angry eyes to the other protesters. "Not one of you has the right to lick this man's boots!" she said pointing at Zack. "Or any of the other SOLDIER's. The men and women you protest against are the ones who gave you the freedom to verbally attack them. The wars aren't their fault! They're just the ones who are forced to fight them out."_

_She looked down at the bleeding woman at her feet. Walking swiftly to Zack, she reached into his armlet and pulled out his Cure materia, casting the spell over her. "If you wanna protest something, protest the guy forcing them to fight," Kandi said harshly. "SOLDIER isn't to blame." She pointed to Zack. "They're the heroes, not the villains. Get your fucking facts straight before you start your bullshit again."_

_Zack watched as the woman was picked up by the others and they slowly dispersed, several of the picketing signs tossed in the trash as they left. He'd joined SOLDIER to become a hero, to be like his idols Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth. But since discovering the horrific truth behind the glory they enjoyed, his confidence, his hopes and dreams, had been shattered. He doubted he'd ever achieve the status they had._

_He walked over to his secretary and reached his hand up, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears that had fallen. Leaning forward, he captured her lips softly in his in a gentle kiss of appreciation._

_But if he could only be a hero to just one person, it was good enough._

Kandi woke up well before her alarm went off. Easing out of bed and grabbing her cell phone, she made her way to her kitchen and started her coffee pot. Once the dark brew was complete, she poured herself a cup and headed out to her terrace, Axel following at her heels. She sat down on one of her outdoor chairs, waiting for the puppy to take his place on her lap where they watched the sun come up together.

She still hated those who protested SOLDIER. No, she didn't like war. She hated it. But it wasn't SOLDIER's fault. They were just the ones forced to fight. And Zack and Seph never would stand up for themselves against the protestors. They were too noble. So, she and Akalara as well, would defend the guys. And if that meant ripping up some signs or bashing some heads, so be it.

After all, they had no honor to speak of. They had nothing to lose.

Kandi sighed and looked down at her phone. Five-seventeen in the morning. She slid the phone opened and sent a text to her best female friend, hoping the green bitch would return it this time.

_Miss you._

* * *

"I am so sorry about yesterday," Ram started as soon as Kandi walked into the door. "I mean, with Reno and everything. I had no idea you were dating him."

Kandi stopped, nearly dropping her super yummy white chocolate mocha. "Meh?" she asked intelligently. "I'm not dating that asstard."

Ram blinked. "Then why did you get so crazy when you saw me making out with him?" the blond replied in question.

"Because he's a horny bastard," Kandi laughed, setting her purse on her desk, Ram following her into her office. "Gods, he'll tap anything hot with breasts and a pussy, I swear. And upon several occasions, anything hot with a cock and an ass. He has good tastes and no gender bias, that one."

Ram looked down at her shoes. "Oh, so he just wants a casual relationship then, huh?" she asked softly.

Kandi looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah, pretty much," she said, going over and giving the other woman a hug. "He was dating a really good friend of mine for a while. She was his secretary as well. Unfortunately, the stupid asshole didn't have the sense to tell her he wanted to be exclusive so she ended up sleeping with Vice President Shinra. He's kinda heartbroken."

"Have you ever slept with him?" Ram asked.

"Lots of times!" Kandi exclaimed. "I know that sounds bad, but yeah. Fuck buddies and all." She sat down and reached for her coffee, Ram taking the seat across from her. "Look, have fun with Reno. He'll show you a really good time, guaranteed. Just don't lose your heart to him. I've known too many girls who do that. Ends in heartbreak. Oh, and he does have a kid, just so you know. Axys, little girl, hair as red as his, not even a year old. Sweetheart, that one."

"Gods, you know a lot about him," Ram said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kandi replied, returning the smile. "He's a great friend. You can't help but love him, even if he is a dumbass."

Ram laughed. "Okay, so what about the bald guy," she asked. "He seemed pretty concerned when you knocked your ass out yesterday."

Kandi blushed slightly. Really? She was blushing? How annoying. "Yeah, well, Rude's my trainer for the Turks," she explained. "So, he wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Is that all?" she asked, sly smile in place. "You were up here alone for a fairly long time."

"Dude, you don't know me well enough for an interrogation!" Kandi laughed. Ram just arched an eyebrow. Kandi sighed and rolled her eyes. "He asked me out to dinner this weekend."

"What you say?"

Kandi reached for a pen and fiddled with it. "I said…yes," she told her. "I mean, why not? He's nice, great body…"

"Totally agreed there," Ram sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, and besides, I need to start dating again," Kandi said. "It's been too long."

"Yeah…Reno kinda told me about your boyfriend, Zack."

"No, not my boyfriend," Kandi quickly corrected. "He was my boss and my best friend. We…had a different sort of relationship, but it worked for us."

"He was your boss? Oh, was that when you were a secretary?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "Secretary to SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair. Hot little piece of ass that he was."

"Still miss him?"

"Like crazy."

"Would you be going out with the baldy if he were still here?"

Kandi thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "I think I would. Like I said, he wasn't my boyfriend. We were each other's sure thing, you know?"

"Ah, gotcha," Ram said with a nod. "That kind of relationship."

"Yep."

Ram sat back and propped her feet up next to Kandi's. "I wonder if I can have that sort of relationship with Reno?" she asked.

"You'd be one of at least twenty-five," Kandi told her truthfully. "Fire-crotch has a girl for every day of the week, sometimes every part of every day. He may be able to fit you in on Thursday mornings."

"Great, I'll take it!" Ram said with a laugh. "I just want to see if he's as good as they say."

"See, that should tell you something," Kandi told her. "You've only been here one day and you've already heard of his prowess."

"Is he as good as they say?" Ram asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kandi rolled her eyes. "Yes, damn him, he is."

Ram just laughed and got up to go to her desk. "I wonder if he could fit me in before Thursday morning."

"Do I need to ban you from Floor 69, my dear assistant?" Kandi asked jokingly.

"Nah, not that serious yet."

Kandi laughed just as her phone rang. Still chuckling, she picked it up. "Shin-Ra IT Department, Goddess of All Things Networked speaking."

"…Kandi?"

"That would be me," she said cheerfully. "Who's this and what's up?"

"…it's Rude. My computer's fucked."

Kandi clicked on her computer and scrolled through the Turk's system finding Rude's machine. "What's it doing?" she asked.

"I went to turn it on this morning and the screen's blank. Nothing."

"'Kay…sounds like you crashed, Babe," she said. "I'll be right up, see if I can fix it."

"Thanks."

"No worries. See you in a bit."

Kandi hung up and grabbed her coffee and her hand held. "Well, I'm heading up to Floor 69," she stated with a laugh. "Baldy's system crashed."

"Betcha he made it crash just to get your sexy ass up to his office," Ram said, clicking away at her keyboard. "Probably an easy fix, too."

"Rude's not like that," Kandi said, defending the man. "That's something Reno would do."

"Hmph," Ram snorted. She looked up as Kandi was getting ready to walk out the door. "Hey, do you want to have lunch with me and my roommate today? You know, since lunch sucked ass yesterday?"

Kandi grinned. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great. I need some new chicks to hang out with since my old crew decided to abandon me…crazy bitches."

"Cool, I'll tell her to meet us somewhere. Any preferences?"

"I like food, that's all you need to know," Kandi said, walking through the door. "Anything is fine. Call me if you need me."

"'Kay."

The door to the IT room shut and secured itself as Kandi hit the elevator and rode up to the Turk floor. She scanned her key card to grant her access and made her way to Rude's office. The bald man was staring at his computer as if he could will it to work.

"What did you download?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing," he replied. "I seriously don't know what happened."

She made her way behind his desk and leaned down over the computer, wiggling the mouse and checking the blank screen. "Hmm, okay," she said, straightening back up. She grinned down at him. "You might want to move…unless, you want me sitting in your lap while I work on this."

The corners of Rude's mouth quirked up just slightly, but he rose from his chair nonetheless. Kandi found herself slightly disappointed that he moved.

"Darn, that could have been fun," she grumbled, sitting down in his chair.

Rude moved to the other side of the desk. "Let's save that until after our first date," he said with a smile.

"Ah, and are you planning on there to be a second date?" Kandi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'd like there to be."

"Hmm, sure I'm worth that?"

"Definitely."

"Aw, you like me."

Rude just sat there, staring at her. Kandi was surprised. "Wow," she whispered. "You really do like me."

"I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't."

"You don't even know me," she said.

"But I want to."

Kandi just shook her head and got to work on the computer. "You're an odd one, Mister Trainer," she said.

"Says the woman who checks her reflection in my sunglasses."

Kandi laughed at that. "At least I don't have to worry if I forget my compact," she said. "And you know, I don't even know what color your eyes are."

Rude leaned forward and removed his sunglasses. Kandi stopped working and stared. He looked so different without the black lenses. And his eyes…they were a dark, deep brown. Very deep.

"Wow," she whispered again. "You have really pretty eyes."

Rude cleared his throat and sat back, placing the sunglasses back on his face. "Thanks," he said.

Kandi blinked and turned back to his computer, trying to concentrate on fixing it. She turned it off and waited for a few minutes before turning it back on. While she waited, she turned back to Rude. "So…"

He looked at her over the tops of his sunglasses. "Yeah?"

She shrugged. "Uh…cardio tonight, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "You didn't overdo it last night with the core strengthening, did you?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered truthfully, rubbing her head where she had knocked herself out. "You did a good job fixing me up. I feel fine."

"Good," he said.

"Thanks again, for that."

Rude simply nodded.

Kandi reached down to turn his tower back on waiting for it to power up. She listened as it worked, cringing when it made a really bad sound and then the screen just flashed white. "Hmm," she sighed, powering it off again. "Not good. I'm gonna have to tear into it, see what's going on. You're going to be computer-less for a bit."

"Hmph," he grunted, watching as she slid under his desk and began unhooking the tower. "What do you think is wrong with it?"

"Don't know yet," came her muffled response. "That's what I aim to find out."

"You know, Reno would have a lot to say about you being under my desk," Rude chuckled.

Her head popped up over the top of the wooden surface, a grin plastered on her face. "Yes, but you're on the wrong side for any fun, my dear," she replied back in a teasing tone. She rose to her feet, setting the tower on the desk. "I'll have it back to you as quickly as I can. Do you need a loaner for now? I have a few spare laptops that we could at least hook you up with your email."

Rude nodded. "Yeah," he answered, taking the tower from her.

"I can carry that," she protested, stepping through his office door as he stepped aside.

"I know," he answered with a small smile following her into the elevator.

Kandi hit the button for her floor and glanced over at him as they rode down. "You're something else, you know that?"

"How so?"

"You just…are."

Rude said nothing, but held the elevator opened for her when it stopped, waiting for her to step out first. He followed her to the IT department, waiting for her to scan her eyes and grant them access. She stepped in, Rude right behind her. Kandi secured the door shut and looked around for her assistant. Ram's desk was empty and her handheld was gone.

"Hmm, something else must have come up," Kandi murmured, heading into her office to check her computer. An alert for the Weapons Department was on her screen. She figured Ram must have taken care of it before it hit her own handheld.

She turned around and ran straight into a hard chest. Rude had set the tower on her desk and was standing in her office right in front of her, his arms having come up to grasp hers when she bumped into him. Kandi looked up into his face and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Its fine," he answered lowly.

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Kandi shook herself and stepped back from him. "Uh…laptop! Right!" she muttered, going back out to the main room. She looked back at him. "Do you want to bring that tower out here? I'll be able to work on it better rather than in my office."

Rude nodded and brought the tower back out and set it on one of the tables. He watched as she opened a supply closet and rummaged around, tossing a power cord onto a table and pulling a slim, sleek laptop out.

"This should work until I get that bitch fixed for you," she said, plugging the laptop up and powering it up. "I'm sure it has no charge to the battery, so you'll have to keep it plugged up. I'll set up your email real quick and then you can take it."

"Thanks," he said, stepping aside as she came back to his damaged tower. She hooked it up to another computer and started running a diagnostic on it. "You're really good at this."

"Uh, yeah," she said, scratching her nose. "You know, kinda my thing."

"How did you learn all of this?" he asked. "I know you have no formal training."

"I liked to take shit apart when I was a kid," she answered with a grin. "Yeah, one of the places I stayed at was next to an electronics store. I broke in and took everything apart, trying to figure out what made the boxes glow."

Rude arched an eyebrow and sat down on her couch, leaning back and listening. "Did you ever get caught?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she answered, sitting down at the terminal and typing in some commands before heading back over to set up the laptop with Rude's email. "See, I'm a little paranoid about stuff, so I always took a mental snap shot of how everything looked prior to me breaking in and I made sure that everything was exactly the same as it was when I left. Same thing with the devices. Everything was put back exactly as it was."

"Photographic mind?"

Kandi shrugged. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I just knew if something was off or whatever. Just something I can do."

She finished setting up his email and logged the laptop off. "Okay, all set," she said, unplugging it and handing everything over to him. "I gave you a temporary password for this. Its _baldeagle_…all one word, all lower case."

"Cute," he chuckled, taking the computer and power cord. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no worries," she answered with a smile. "I'll bring your tower back when I figure out what's up with it."

"All right," he said, making his way over to the door. "Sorry to be a burden."

"Oh, not at all!" she said. "I'm just glad it was you and not someone hideous like Palmer or something. I can handle looking at your face for an extended period of time."

She blushed the color of her red-streaks when the words left her mouth. Great, now he knew she thought he was attractive. Wonderful.

Rude smirked. "Aw, you like me," he said jokingly, repeating her words back to her.

Kandi composed herself, adopting her normal, flirtatious self once more. Leaning in toward him, she whispered, "I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I didn't."

Rude blinked behind his sunglasses, smirk fading into a grin. He shifted the laptop to one arm, bringing his other hand up to lift her chin up towards him. Leaning forward, he whispered into her breath. "Glad we have this understanding."

With that, he stepped back and exited the IT room, leaving Kandi alone with humming computers and a pounding heart.

* * *

**_A/N: Tada! Reviews are loved!_**


End file.
